


To Consume Demon Blood

by RainbowDroplets



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ancient Japan, Build up, F/M, Falling In Love, Feudal Era, Jealousy, Romance, Time Lord, Violence, Work In Progress, cross over?, traveling through time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDroplets/pseuds/RainbowDroplets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like she wanted to hurt anyone, it was something beyond her understanding. She prayed to the Heavens once before she had given up her belief to take the power away, to simply be rid of it. There was never an answer, but always the heightened emotion from the littlest provokes. It must be a curse, she had thought, but she couldn’t find a reason as to why such a thing would be placed upon her, out of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Consume Demon Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try and plan on posting a chapter every week, but that may not happen; however, I will assure you that I will let you know at the end of every chapter if it shall not come to pass.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, its characters, etc.  
> I only claim my OCs.

**Sometimes, fate was made to be your enemy. Other times, it was a blessing from the Heavens. Either way, it was something that pushed you on in life, taught you a lesson, brought a new friend into your circle; it made you stronger.**

 

     This was about fate, and how it came upon a young woman in Her most vulnerable time; it stroke at Her in a flash, one right after another incident happened, until it crippled Her soul and made Her no longer believe in the gods, to never put trust into anyone. Fate, it seemed, had big plans for this certain miss. As she existed there, curled in on herself, enclosed from others, there was one single person who wanted to ensnare her trust. One Person that wanted her for Them -Self, one that watched her day and night, plotting, mulling, pinning for her. One Person, who was nothing but generous whenever it came to her. Was it her strange hair, perhaps? Or maybe, it was by chance, there had been a peek into Her home life, and this One Person immediately latched on the similar conditions, the familiar environment the girl had been casted into, despite their times being longer than a century apart. This One Person, was a time traveler. He adored peering into the loops of the universe, picking His favorites and watching their lives pass by, unaware that He had any interference with their Flow. After all, His favorite was Humans, since He never was able to experience being one. That feeling some Humans get, as if they are not within their own body, and try as they might, they cannot focus on whatever is in front of them? That was this One Person, seeing through their eyes, using just a dash of power to enter their mind and taste what they do, feel as they do. To merely experience what He could never. Being immortal, and one that has lived too many lives, this One Person—nay, this One Being, He was just getting His fix.

 

     However, this girl, His tiny, insignificant spec of life that had nothing special about her outward appearance, held His attention longer than the rest. For inside this small bit of heartbeat among millions of others, she held something locked inside her soul. He could see it clearly, a twine cage that had no lock pad, holding inside it a strange energy, one He could not identify due to the own lack of knowledge in the girl’s mind about it. The whole situation had Him floored, His eyes unblinking as He watched, waited, learning. The captive ball of light flared whenever the girl became angry, or extremely upset. He found this simple information by provoking her—such as bringing death to her mother, and twisting her mind to believe her father was a bastard without a heart. The essence within her sparked like a crackling fire, making her see crimson, as if blood had overcame her sight. It came and went in an instant, to which this One Being found interesting. She was able to control it without a single thought, and He knew she did it without knowing she could. This was something born with her, interlocked to her mind, body, and soul. Whatever was locked away, it was a part of her true nature. Was she perhaps a decedent from a priestess? He couldn’t be sure, for even with His Insight, He could not be for certain.

 

     Troubled, He stood upon his feet, thinking that with the eclipse of the moon coming soon, He should take what free energy He was permitted, and travel through the portal. It was time He officially met this girl—this spec that haunted His thoughts. He would need another physical form, one that did not entice stares, one that would not frighten His girl. She needed to know He was not going to harm her in any way. Mind made up, this One Being set out to find himself a temporary skin.

 

     All in all, she was pretty average. There was nothing about this girl that anyone would look twice about. In her Time, it was acceptable for her hair to be two different shades—Humans did that, but for this girl, her hair was born naturally with sunset gold for her fringe, which was stark contrasted to the deep, black roots eating up the rest of her hair. Long ago, when things had been less taxing upon the young woman’s mind, those locks had drifted to her waist, flattering her delicate face and adding the illusion of even more length than she naturally had to her body. After the recent events, however, this consorted her mind to make a change, and within the stylist shop, more than enough hair to make a wig was shed from her skull, making her head feel lighter, and skin more sensitive to the breezes that now tickled her neck and ears. It was a sign of freedom, but she felt anything but. In her reflection, she was a girl trapped within her own personal Hell. Her thoughts would often drift, wondering what she had done to deserve losing her mother, her father in a sense, and why she no longer could give trust to anyone she tried sharing a companionship with. Relations crumbled, and so did she.

 

     Her confidence lacked, her attitude left much to be desired of her. She was still, outwardly, an average girl. She gave empty smiles, faked enjoyment, and guarded herself with suspicion with alternative motives others may have for her. Recently, this girl had trouble keeping her emotions contained. It took deeps breaths, practiced control, yet nothing mattered. She still felt it; the impulsive deeds her body wished to do. It had been with her since her first memory engraved itself into her small mind. Her parents, before they had their Flow disrupted, told her that she had some sort of disability, one even the doctors were not sure what to label. The only medicine they had made no effect, almost as if her body was offended by the substances given to her. This left the young woman without hope that this thing could be cured. This is what started the loss of anything getting better.

 

     “I am off,” she told her father, who was nothing but the shell of a man she once knew. He merely moved around the house in rehearsed motions. Ever since her mother had passed, he mostly spent his time in the shrine out back, which held a photo of her mother and offerings they placed there every weekend. The male authority nodded his head, silent as ever, which would pour gasoline onto the flame of that unknown anger, one that seemed to make her blind with rage, and give her enough strength to slam the door off its track, breaking it for what had been the fifth time. It didn’t matter though; her father would fix it before she came home. He always repaired the damage done by her fits of rage, but never spoke of it. Touchy, the subject was, enough to send the father into the shrine, praying to her mother to take it away. She had caught him doing this on more than one occasion.

 

     It wasn’t like she wanted to hurt anyone, it was something beyond her understanding. She prayed to the Heavens once before she had given up her belief to take the power away, to simply be rid of it. There was never an answer, but always the heightened emotion from the littlest provokes. It must be a curse, she had thought, but she couldn’t find a reason as to why such a thing would be placed upon her, out of all people.

 

     This morning had been blessed with fair weather; fluffy, harmless clouds lingered to give shade to those in need, the sun’s beams were not so harsh as usual, and the air smelled of the sweetest petals. It was an unusual occurrence in this girl’s current Flow, but she took it with good graces, and proceeded to the sidewalk that winded throughout town, though she was only planning on going to the center park, where she was to meet up with some so-titled friends. The girl would really like to trust them, she would, but her heart just wasn’t into it. Every time she done something risky with them, she tried to convince herself that they would be there if something goes wrong; however, her core told her that she didn’t need anyone, she was a lone wolf, and she could handle it. So, whenever they did something daring, she did it for herself, to prove she was indeed gutsy and strong enough. Her friends accused her of being too bold for such a good student, but she blew them off, all in favor of knowing that she could do whatever presented.

 

     “Oi, Sumiko!” Her name was hollered by the male twin out of her two friends. Standing beside him was his older sister, a quiet smile gracing her lips, but nothing showing the unattainable hyper that oozed from her sibling. The two-tone-haired girl met with the twins on the cemented center. She hadn’t expected to make it to the park so quickly and immediately blamed it upon her wandering mind. She became too distracted more often nowadays; that is not a good sign. Sumiko offered a nod to each, almost grinning whenever Miskuni, the male twin, had dragged her close to his arms in an overly rushed attempt at a surprise hug. The none-too-expressional sister, Suki, found herself scowling at her brother’s antics, scolding him about Sumiko’s personal space. Truth be told, the non-twin didn’t particularly like being approached and embraced without warning, but it was ignored whenever Miskuni was involved. He simply loved giving affection, and she was a magnet for his attention. He always hovered around her, showering her with words of admiration for her smarts and daring attitude when she had something to beat. The two-toned woman simply wrote it off as him being stuck in the fantasy light of life. Reality hadn’t decided he was her bitch yet, and Sumiko was perfectly fine with it, since she’d prefer what happened to her remain to just her. The overly exuberant male would be such a ghost of what he once was, and she didn’t want that for him, not anyone.

 

     “So, what on Earth did you guys want me to meet you here for,” she asked, diverting her thoughts and trying to focus on the two people who gave her amused expressions. “What? I woke up at nine on a Saturday for this! It better be important, or I’m going home.” Her tone was warning enough for Miskuni, for he immediately jumped into her personal bubble, grasping her shoulders in his much larger hands.

 

     “Miskuni,” Suki warned, her tone soft. When the male released his grasp and instead looked down at the two-hair-toned, his sister spoke again, though this time, her voice was in a much more comfortable setting. “It seems that my mother had a vision of you; she simply wishes for us to give you the message; we figured it was best to tell you in person.” In person. Their mother, Lady Ai, was a rare breed in this day and age; a long-time practiced priestess. She often told fortunes for the children whenever they asked for fun, and she was often accurate. Sumiko tried to think back to a time when Lady Ai might have been wrong, but she couldn’t draw a single moment. The mother of twins rarely told this young woman her fortune, for she said that Sumiko had an ‘Unclear Flow’. Once again, the two-hair-toned woman was reminded of her disability, and the possibility that it caused Lady Ai’s sight to be hindered. What on Earth could have given the powerful woman a clear image of Sumiko's future? A shiver sent itself trailing down her back, spreading out to tingle every single inch of her body. This stupid emotion in her flickered, no doubt flashing across her eyes, for she had seen how Miskuni looked to his sister, and how Suki was frowning. They knew about her outbursts, but had no answer. They consulted their mother, who remained tight-lipped, and rather suggested practicing control over it. Now, she had news, for Sumiko. Right, back on track, the two-toned had thought, nodding to the twins.

 

     “Let’s go sit near the secluded pond,” she told the doubles, turning on her heel directly when the sentence was finished. Her steps were muffled whenever she stepped from concrete to grass, but that didn’t stop her as she ventured towards the man-made Koi pond, which was a beautiful scene—and private. Rather large trees were strategically placed around the water, making this more of a couples nest than anything. Sumiko made sure there was no other patrons before she sat herself on the stone-cut bench, leaving plenty of room for the other two to have their fair share of resting their legs. Suki made sure she sat beside the other female, for when it came to telling news, the older sister was best, since Miskuni was rather . . . Ditsy, in a way. The brown-haired girl reached into the pocket sewn into her skirt, being gentle as she dragged something thin, and rather tall out for the other girl to see. Placing the paper-like object into Sumiko's grasp, it was identified as a tarot card.

 

     His girl was showing uneasiness that he could instantly sense through the bond He created when He first took an interest within her. The One Being moved around the streets of this unfamiliar town, His eyes flickering this way and that. Her scent, her emotions, He could tell where she was, simply by reaching out to her with His mind. She did not know how to protect her thoughts, and they were ringing loud with warning bells. Her heart rate was escalating slightly, climbing enough to have His pace quicken to a job, no doubt alarming some people he had kept pace with until now. His girl was panicking, and that was a good way to set off her hidden aura. He didn’t know who was causing such a reaction, but He was sure He’d have their head. For her energy to be so unstable in a place with so many other Humans, ones that could hurt her--. He shook His vessel’s head, pushing the body He possessed to sprint Northway, where the energy was building at an alarming rate. He’d have to bring her to His home---His Time. It was the only way He could keep a proper eye on her.

Or that’s what He told Himself.


End file.
